Futa bumbleby one shot
by Greatfountain55
Summary: Yang being Blake's dom. Blake has become addicted to yang fucking her it started as a one night stand between the two after blake walked in on yang masturbating but after blake couldn't stop thinking how good Yangs cock felt plundering any hole her blonde mistress wanted and any wish her mistress could imagine. Blake wanting to serve the girl that killed her ex boyfriend her tormen


Requested by Loveokaxyanderechan

Yang's POV

As I walked into the dorm room getting ready to masturbate hoping that the room was empty and I could do what I needed to do, Ruby and Weiss have class right now and Blake is off reading somewhere probably. Ah there they are as I picked up the black panties that were in the black clothes hamper that was next to the yellow one that was mine. Then I drop my pants and underwear exposing my 12 and a half inch cock already hard thinking about what I was about to do. I got back on my bed taking a big sniff of the black panties that belonged to a certain black haired Faunus that had cute little cat ears and a perfect pillowy ass that I wouldn't mind having that tight perfect ass devour my large futanari cock. As I started stroking my cock with my dominant hand I kept the panties in the other up to my nose so I could smell Blake's sent of the fabric that contains Blake's most private part and she doesn't know that I use her panties to get myself hard. This all started when She left her panties on the edge of her bed and went out to the library after changing and I took them to the restroom and sniffed them just so I could know what her sent smelled like. God what's wrong with me. Stealing a girls underwear to get off. I want to stop but Every time I try to I get no where I could sit there rubbing not getting a release but if I took a Sniff My dam would break spraying my Jizz everywhere; even if I had a condom on to catch my spunk I know it would burst just from the amount and the force that would be shot in it. But no one knew I was doing this. my Family and my doctor knew about my "MEDICAL CONDITION" as we put it in open conversation so the world doesn't look at me as some kind of freak.

The pleasure that my body felt getting off to Blake's sent was so heavenly if there was an afterlife waiting for me it would be filled with the ability to fuck Blake's brains out with my cock. But Blake I'm sure isn't into girls especially ones with big cocks that are so desperate that she needs to use her best friends underwear to sniff to get myself off. Then I heard a sound I dreaded the door to the dorm unlock someone was back fuck if it's Ruby I could just say I need some private time and she would leave but crap she'd be coming back with Weiss and her I couldn't just say that too. But FUCK what if it's blake Shit, then I heard her voice, heard her heavenly voice call out," Yang you here I just need to grab a book I forgot to take back to the library this morning."

Okay I have two options try to hide what I was doing or try to bust my nut before blake gets in here. But before I had a chance to choose what I was going to do the door to the bedroom opened and Blake saw me leg spread cock in hand, hand holding her panties to my nose. I thought to myself well there goes any chances I ever had to try to be with Blake she's going to hate me waiting for blake to yell at me for my perverted acts or questions why I had a cock. But Blake just stood there not saying a word. "Yang what are you doing?" Blake said. She doesn't sound mad at me "I'm masturbating and yes I do have a cock your not seeing things."

"Yang why do you have a cock."

"I was born with it I'm a futanari Blake I have both sets of genitalia." I don't think blake noticed her panties to my nose when she came in and I was able to hide them. Okay now just to defuse the situation of blake walking in on me. "Blake could you please not tell anyone about my secret please."

"Yeah sure." She said her eyes still wide still processing everything. Blake went and grabbed her book that she needed and I tried to finish but my mood was ruined by this whole ordeal.

Blake's POV

Did I really just see that yang has a cock oh god what's happening my body it feels like it's burning up like a little Sun dragon decide to stop and take a nap on my heart. My mind kept rushing back to that the rest of the day and it didn't stop; dinner that night was incredibly tense. Ruby and Weiss are asleep finally my mind still full of what happened earlier today. "Hey Yang?"

"Yes blake?" Yang said

"Can we go for a walk we need to talk about what happened I can't live like this with the questions plaguing my mind."

"Fine I should have the courtesy to give answers to your questions."

As we walked outside the stars were out the moon was full it was a perfect night not to hot but not to cold the perfect autumn air.

"so Yang you have a cock."

Yes I do.

Can I See it

What?

I want to see it

Blake are you sure.

Yang after what I caught you doing letting me look again shouldn't be that much of an issue.

Fine blake you have me backed into a corner anyways.

What do you mean by that?

Well You know my dirty little secret and could easily blackmail me.

Yang from what I saw that thing wasn't little.

Really blake

What it's true now just pull it out and show me.

I unzipped my pants to show blake the girl I loved more than the world my cock currently sitting at 7 and a half inches my cock starting to get hard.

It's not even fully erect and it's this big? How big are you Yang?

12 and a half inches at a full erection.

Really over a foot long yang can I um touch it I want to see it at full size. As blake started stroking the length of my cock it wasn't long before it was to full size.

Wow it's massive on paper a little over a foot doesn't seem like a lot but now looking at it just wow.

Thanks yang

Blake hey are you not going to help me get this down since you were the one who wanted to see it at full size.

What should I do.

Well you could blow me and just so there's no evidence you should swallow my cum.

Yang are you sure we won't get caught.

Blake Its 10 o'clock at night so no one should be out and about.

Fair enough as I dropped to my knees to help Yang.

Okay Blake you really get some alone time with my cock now.

Just make sure theres no evidence.

Okay Yang here it goes.

Then my life flashed before my eyes I had this huge cock in my mouth well as much as I could fit which was only about half of it. How does Yang fight with this thing let alone hide it especially in those booty shorts of hers.

Yang's moans ringed in my ears, she's liking this and well so am I.

As need air I pulled my mouth off her cock.

Hey why'd you stop.

Between my gasps of air, "I... needed... air... Yang." After another second I thought wonder what it would feel like to have sex with this massive cock I plunging into my tight virgin pussy. " Hey yang I want to try some thing else?"

What would that be Blake? As Yang's eyes went wide as I dropped my pants exposing my Pussy to her taking my hand and presenting it to her hungry cock. " I want You to Fuck Me Yang." And with in seconds Yang had her cock at my entrance ready to plow me into oblivion. Then Yangs large thick cock did what I had just was wondering about. It hurt a bit the massive size inside my most private part.

Blake are you okay? After seeing the pain that was on Blake's face.

Yeah Yang it's just my first time doing this.

Wait your a virgin?

Yeah yang I don't mind giving you my virginity.

You should have said something Blake.

Yang just give me another second and then you can start thrusting.

As Yang started trusting in to me after my body had gotten use to her massive size. Then I thought I heard something and started to feel uneasy as if someone or something was watching me and Yang having sex. "Yang I think someones watching us."

Blake lets go back in we can finish this in the restroom.

Okay I'll go back to blowing you when we get in.

Blake was right someone was watching them someone from her past, someone who has hurt Blake so much and who was this watching Blake why it was her Ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus and his rage was rising seeing Blake Give her virginity to Yang so easily. After her fighting him off the one thing he hadn't taken from her, she just gave away. That blonde bitch is gonna die for taking Blake from me.

As Blake and I got to the rest room I sat down on the toilet to let her go back to blowing me. Blake got back on her knees and start sucking on my cock her eyes looking up at me just made me so happy.

Ahhh Blake I'm about to CUM.

As I thrusted farther into Blake's mouth the tip of my cock going down her throat and shot a half gallon of thick sticky cum straight into Blake's stomach. As I pull my cock out of Blake's throat she started coughing.

I'm so sorry blake I didn't mean to

It's okay Yang I thought it tasted good.

Really? Blake well thanks for the help now we probably better get back to the dorm room.

Okay yang, Blake softly purred

Did she really like doing all that, did Blake really enjoy swallowing all that cum I shot down her throat. Should I tell her that was my first time as well.

Um Yang.

Yeah Blake?

Can I um... hold your hand till we get back to the dorm room.

Yeah sure Blake. As Blake slipped her hand in mine and interlocked our fingers together my hearts racing I've done so much with Blake today and she seems to have enjoyed it; just to think only 6 hours ago I was trying to masturbate to Blake's underwear and now I have had sex with her. Hey Blake.

Yes Yang.

Blake will you be my girlfriend.

Yang yes I've been in love with you since we first met.

Blake also will you not tell Ruby quiet yet.

Yeah sure Yang.

Wow I have a girlfriend now and Its Blake the girl have had a crush on since we first met that she felt they same way about me this whole time. Man we're fucking hopeless. Maybe Blake walking in on me was a good thing, no It was a good thing.

It's been 2 years since blake and I have been together and we're getting married next week blake is going to be my wife. I have the night planned after our wedding it's going to be filled with me fucking blake in all kinds of ways. I started to pack all kinds of sex related items a pair handcuffs,a blindfold,our ring-gag, our spreader bar, Blake's kitten collar, a riding crop to spank that pillowy ass of hers, and 3 vibrators to work her holes when I'm not using them, oh yeah one more thing a bottle of Viagra don't want to not reach my goal of 12 rounds that night. We settle in for the night blake and I we had gotten a small cabin in patch to live at together just the two of us. The cabin does have its advantages though not having neighbors means whenever blake or I get horny we can be as loud as we want when having sex, and Blake well she's a screamer. Blake was starting to fall asleep while we were lying on the couch watching TV she was using my massive tits as her pillow. Which I didn't mind her doing she looked so cute when she was asleep. I got up caring blake to our bed tucking her in and got in bed next to her. Then blake woke in a panic. Blake what's wrong?

It's him he came for us and was so angry that I was with someone else.

Who are you talking about blake?

Adam my ex he came for me and to kill you because you had taken me from him he said. It felt so real yang.

It's okay he won't hurt you I promise okay?

Yang will you stay up with me till I fall back asleep.

Of course blake what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't comfort you in your time of need.

Yang I hope our wedding goes fine.

Me too blake but I want to be with you forever and if your ex tried to take you from me I would bash his fucking teeth in.

Oh Yang. Thank you so much for everything.

No problem Blake.

As we cuddled back up underneath the blanket Blake was still pretty scared of this nightmare about her ex. She has said nothing even about this ex of hers I didn't even know she had an ex, just from when we started dating she didn't know how to act on a date did they not go on dates and this guy must be a real piece of shit if he has scared Blake this much. Then I notice I have been lost in thought for an hour and Blake was back asleep her head buried in my tits. Ha Night Blake see you in the morning. By morning Blake was sitting up in bed reading her book.

Mmmm morning Blake.

Morning Yang thank you so much.

Again I don't mind helping you I'll help with whatever I need to. Well get through our wedding and then we can move past him. Okay Blake?

Okay Yang.

Well we are leaving for Vale for our wedding day after tomorrow, and then I'm going to have Blake forever and ever.

The day came to leave for Vale and Blake and I just drove there. Since patch was not that far from Vale. It was going to be fairly small wedding friends from beacon and Family Blake's parents are coming from Kou Kuana for the wedding and Blake and I made sure that we found Faunus friendly places to hold the wedding. Since there are multiple Faunus's will be in attendance for your wedding. I hope she will come I gave Uncle Qrow her invite I'm hope he was able to get it to her. She hasn't been there for anything else and I not expecting her to show up, but it would be nice.

The day of our wedding came before I knew it by this afternoon Blake would be my wife. Blake has been there for me and me the same for her. Ruby and our dad was in my dressing room trying to help keep my nerves down before the wedding. Blake's probably going through pre wedding jitters, but hopeful she not panicking to much.

Adam POV

Today's the day I am going to Kill that blonde bimbo for stealing my Blake from me. Blake needs to learn the lesson that she's Mine and mine alone. Man it's bittersweet Blake's wedding day ruined and her bitch girlfriend killed by the man she should be with. It's taken a lot longer to find the perfect opportunity to kill the bitch but todays the day that I get my kitten back. I'll follow them and wait for their dance just before their embrace I'll kill her and then to run taking blake with me.

Blake's POV

Blake are you sure about this, is this something you want?

Yes dad I'm in love with Yang she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I'm just saying with what the humans have done?

Yang's done nothing to me, she's been there for me, found Faunus friendly places for our wedding and it's not like the Faunus aren't capable of hate as well.

Your talking about him aren't you?

Dad don't ruin my wedding day bringing him up.

Oh sorry sweetie. You about ready?

Yeah dad just one more thing as I started to put my bow on I thought no it's time I stop hiding that I'm a Faunus, Blake Xiao Long will love being a Lesbian Faunus in a committed relationship with a human girl with a sizable penis and not need to hide that fact.

I am still wondering who this mystery guest Yang invited is?

Okay dad I'm ready now I'm not going to be putting my bow on for my wedding.

Okay blake that your call I'm guessing that it that your starting a new.

Yeah dad moving forward I'm not Blake belladonna the scared Faunus girl that hides her cat ears, I'm going Blake Xiao Long the proud cat Faunus that will set the example that humans do care about us.

That's the blake I remember always one to accept change with open arms. That peace between us is something to stride for.

Oh hey mom.

Sweetie the weddings about to start.

Thanks mom.

Sweetie you all set Yangs at the altar waiting for you she already walked down the aisle and is waiting.

Yeah mom I am. As I got up I grabbed my father's arm to lead me to my wedding.

Then I saw her, She looked beautiful her hair braided she was just too perfect I cannot believe that I am standing here.

Yang do you take Blake in sickness and health?

I do.

Blake do you take Yang in sickness and health?

I do.

By the power vested in me by the power Of the City of Vale I know pronounce you Wife and Wife. Yang you may kiss the bride and then the moment came Yang and I were Married. I still had the Bouquet toss and Ruby caught our bouquet and made a sly smile at Weiss. Weiss was not happy about that they'll work there homosexual feelings towards one another scratch that Weiss needs to work on that Ruby seems to know she's Gay for Weiss. We went to cut the cake after that and it was delicious. There's just one thing Yang seems kinda upset.

Yang you okay you seem upset.

Yeah Blake I'm fine it just she didn't show like normal.

Who?

My Mother see ran off when I was 3 and has never been there for me I just hoped that me getting married was something important enough for her to see me.

Oh Yang I'm sorry.

Its time for the couples dance. Girha said.

One second dad we'll be there in a bit.

Let's go have our dance.

okay Yang if you think it's going to be okay?

Yeah I have you and your parents would be there for me if I need anything.

Yeah.

YOU GET AWAY FROM BLAKE YOU BITCH!

Adam No

TIME TO DIE! Then all I heard was a loud clang of metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes to see someone else long black hair and looked a lot like Yang.

Mom! Yang yelled then she proceeds to cut Adam's Arm off his sword falling to the ground.

AHHH You cunt I had this planned that bitch is going to DIE!

Yang Finish Him and I'll come back to see you someday. She said tossing his sword to me.

I can't kill him.

He just tried to kill you and your wife.

Blake's mine you Bitches!

Fine I might not have my sword but I can still kill you with this. He said picking up the Knife we just used to cut our cake.

I steady myself knowing this guy was not going to leave, then I swung the sword and reopen my eyes seeing his head fall to the ground. Then I started to panic I just Killed someone.

The cops showed up a few minutes later and took Yang and I in for questioning and we both told them that Adam showed up and attacked us, and when they learned I had a restraining order against him for stalking me they let me and Yang go since everyone told them that he attacked us first and we just defended our selves against him.

Blake this has kind of ruined the rest of our wedding night that I had planned but I'll make it up to you I swear.

It's okay there will be plenty of time for that we have the rest of our lives together and know thanks to you I can stop living in the fear that he will find me.

Oh Blakey your too sweet.

Yang POV

It's been 3 months and things are returning to normal today's the day I make up for our canceled plans on our wedding night. Blake and I had agreed to celebrate our Anniversaries together spend all day together love one another so if that scumbag could see us from the pits of hell he could see Blake's still mine.

Heya blake it's about time I make it up to you for those plans that got canceled.

Oh yeah you still haven't told me what those plans were.

They were to fuck you so much more than I ever done, 12 rounds of thick sticky cum covering every inch of your body from your cat ears to your toes with a mix of bondage and just straight fucking you and a good size cumshot down your throat as a special treat bulging out your belly form the amount of cum in your stomach.

Oh yang I'm not going to say no to your delicious cum. Let's get that cock out of those tight pants. Ha already hard like usual Yang.

I decided to start not with the bondage but just us making love taking our first round nice and slow. Our second round was similar nothing to crazy yet blake laid on her stomach while I plunged my 12 and a half inch cock in her shapely ass.

The third round we sat and masturbated to each other just seeing each others getting off was fun.

The forth round I started to bust out the bondage toys and vibrators I taped two wireless pill vibrators on Blake's nipples and place one one her clit as I handcuffed and blindfolded her moans from the vibrators was music to my ears but that's not what this round was for it was to fuck her pussy again.

The fifth round I took the blindfold off and put her ring gag in then her muffled moans became more muffled once I got my massive cock all the way down her throat cumming hear her screams as her favorite treat entered her stomach. I took a second to take my viagra since I was reaching my normal limit. In only a few minutes I was ready to start round six. Round six I rested my still surprisingly full nuts in Blake's mouth letting her lick them as I just jerked off cumming all over Blake's face.

For round seven I took the ring gag and handcuffs off since it was time for the spreader bar that attached to the ankles and wrist all on one bar putting the wearer in a compromising position with there ass up in the air on full display. I had planned that my last 2 round would be fucking Blake's throat but the rest I'm play by ear.

What do you say for all this glorious cum I'm give you.

Thank you so much mistress I don't deserve this but thank you.

Good girl blake. I said as I smacked her ass that was already being presented to me by our spreader bar. You ready for the seventh round blake I'm gonna slip some vibrators to work your pussy while I fuck that little ass of yours.

Yes mistress please give me another cumshot please.

Oh blake always an eager little slutty girl aren't you. As I pressed my cock at her ass; her ass tightens back up so fast it's like that round I did earlier didn't even happen. I took the opportunity to fuck Blake's ass twice while in the spreader bar which puts us on round nine then I took of the spreader bar to fuck blake normally again as we were fucking blake bite down on my shoulder slightly not enough to hurt so I did the same and it seemed to drive blake wild. And as I planned the last two round where spent shoving my cock down Blake's throat her her gag and moan what a sound cumming filling her already partially full stomach with more cum bulging it out slightly but not enough so I went again blasting an even big load down her tight wet throat this time her bulge was satisfactory to me and I started pushing letting the cum mix around in her stomach hearing blake still moaning. Blake turn around I have one more present for you.

Dam Yang you still have more cum.

No blake this is some thing else I actually got you a present.

Oh really what is it?

As I put the necklace around Blake's neck and latch it she get to what the charm at the end is it was a symbol made out of two half's of our own symbols brought back together to make a whole just like Blake complete me and I complete her.

Ah Yang it's beautiful I love it where did you get it.

I made it blake.

What you made this it stunning. Thank you so much Yang.

Your welcome honey.


End file.
